one with true feelings
by FriedChickenandPasta
Summary: a girl enters the boys of big time rush and one will be lucky to get her and show his true feelings. May be changed to M later in the story
1. moving in

One with true feelings

Tatyana walked through the airport looking for younger brat sister Annette, carrying her bags. Her very dark brown hair lay against the back of her black jacket in a braid on top of some non tied up hair and she wore an emerald necklace matching her dark green eyes. She scratched her creamy caramel skin cause it itched soooo bad.

She walked quickly and paced through the crowed until she saw Annette standing next to her mother and father but.

"Annette. I thought you were going to wait for me." Tatyana complained.

"Why should I? You found us right?" Annette snickered while texting. Tatyana growled and looked at her mother and father who were busy answering calls. I noticed my older brothers weren't here.

"Mommy. Annette is being a witched again." Tatyana frowned but her parents didn't hear.

"Come on girls time to go to the Palm Woods for you Annette to start your singing career." Her father said putting his phone away and walking out of the building with her mother. Annette watched them and looked at Tatyana.

Tatyana POV

My ugly, horrible singer, sister looked at me stuck her tongue out at me and fallowed them. I sighed, growled under my breath and fallowed out of the airport to the limo in front.

I saw Derek and John already in it chewing gum. I walked up to the car and got in like my sister. I had my luggage on my lap and I stared blankly out of the window. I looked down at my lap and remembered my computer. The car moved as I took out my little mini computer out of its case in my luggage bag. I turned it on and went on youtube searching up the Palm Woods in LA.

I showed me a beautiful hotel with a large pool in the middle. I turned onto Yahoo to see pics of the Palm Woods and residents in it now. I smiled as I flipped through the pictures. Some preppy girls in one of the pics showed off their bodies in a small bikini.

"Yuck." I stuck my tongue out and pressed a button flipping to another page. Annette looked to see what I was looking at.

"Why look at those pictures?" She asked me with a snobby face.

"Because miss snob, I want to see what it looks like." I snapped.

"Tatyana! Stop it or I'll do worse to you." John threatened.

I winced back in my seat scared of them hurting me again.

After about a boring 2 hour drive we arrived at the Palm Woods.

I got out of the car first and looked around. "Whoa. It's even more beautiful in real life." I whispered to myself.

I carried my belongings and my moms, dads, and sisters, into the hotel fallowed by my sister, dad, and mom, holding nothing.

Mom walked up to the front desk were a fat manager gave her keys to their new apartment.

Dad fallowed her and so did Annette. I untied my braid so my hair was completely flat on my back. I put the elastic in my front pocket and walked over to the stairs.

I ran up them instead of taking the elevator.

2k…2k…2k. I remembered in my head as I walked down the hall. I noticed the wording on the door symbol 2k.

She opened the unlocked door struggling with the luggage and walked to the red couch. She set the luggage beside it. She sat down catching breaths. Her brothers walked out of the room they picked to be theirs.

"Hey twig. You get the worse room." The two 20 year olds laugh. I gazed at them with evil eyes then reached into my bag and took out the book 'Lost in the garden'.

I enjoyed the book and then heard splashing and laughing. I put the book on the couch and walk over to the window to see a massively sized pool. I grinned and rush to grab my book and bag. I fled into the non-called room and put my stuff down unpacking everything and putting them on the biro or in the drawers. I took out my yellow with white stripped bikini and put it on.

I grabbed my book, took sunscreen for tanning, my yellow sunglasses, and fled out of the room leaving my parents and siblings to unpack their own stuff not me do it for them.

***

I walked out to the pool area and set myself on one of the chairs reading my book. I noticed after 10 minutes that the boys at the pool kept staring at me.

I ignored them and continued reading with my yellow sunglasses on. The sun was hot today. Much hotter than New Mexico from my point of view.

I looked up from my book to notice boys still looking at me. I rolled my eyes and kept reading my favorite story.

20 or so minutes pass and I decided it is a good idea to walk back to my room. I got up from my seat with my book in one hand and sunscreen in my other hand and started for the inside of the building.

I still can't see you they are staring at me like that. What do I look like to them? I asked myself while walking inside the building towards the stairs.

I passed the front desk and opened the doors to the stairs. I walked up them slowly but then started jogging up them to the 2nd floor.

I walked down the hall to my room 2k. I opened the door and walked in. The apartment was already empty of my family so it was just me.

I walked over to my new room and sat on my bed. I stared at the ceilings with a disgusted look on.

I just noticed it was horrible looking. The walls are peeled out of a dull green color. There was brown on the floor and holes in the walls.

I groan in disgust looking around the room. I looked out of my room door from my bed and just stared blankly off into space.

I imagined me back at my home in New Mexico hanging out with my best friends Ethan, Maddie, and Hayley. I could picture us walking through the open fields laughing and tricking each other.

I snapped out of my imagination and went back to reality.

"If Annette gets to be a singer I can't see my friends again." I frowned. I closed my room door and took out light skinny blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

I walked out of my gross room and sat on the red couch. I took the remote off the coffee table and turned the TV on.

I skipped through random channels until I found a show that seemed interesting.

There was a woman in white that is called a confessor, a wizard, and a person called the seeker who traveled through a place called the midlands trying to find a guy names Darken Rahl and kill him. The episode I'm watching is about the confessor, which is Kahlan, and the seeker, which is Richard, are separated from the wizard Zed and meet up with a little boy that can read people's minds. I do have to admit the show has good potential and very humorous. I feel for poor Richard thou. That gotta have hurt him. (the episode is called the listener. The show is legend of the seeker) When the episode was over I turned off the TV and walked back to my room. I looked at the clock on the bed stand and saw it was 1:23. I jumped onto the dull green bed with my head on it's pillows and fell asleep for bout an hour or so.

When I woke up my family was back home and Annette was on the couch seeming sad. John and Derek were to busy playing video games on their PSPs' and mom and dad were in their room talking on their phones.

"Well did you make it through miss snob?" I asked sitting next to her.

"No. That Gustavo jerk said I sound like a monkey dog squealing out in pain while eating my victim's leg." She pouted looking at me.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You don't sound like a monkey dog but you sound like a dying cow." I said amused.

"Damn it Tatyana leave her alone or do you want another injury?!" Derek threatened me.

"No." I said crossing my arms staring at him.

I moved my hair out of my eyes and got off of the couch.

I walked to my mom's room.

She was off the phone and unpacking her cloths.

"Mom. Do you think I could try the singing career?" I asked her.

She looked at me with her ugly dull green eyes.

"But you don't sing." She arched an eyebrow at me.

"Mom. You catch me singing all the time. And we can't just leave here the first day we came because Annette didn't make it. I could if you let me." I tried to encourage her.

"What ever. But be careful with that Gustavo guy. He isn't as nice as the recorders in New Mexico." She warned me.

"How do I get there?" I asked.

"I'll have Derek take you. I heard the try outs start at 4:00. It is 3:49 now so I think you should get going." She told me.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Derek! Take Tatyana to Rocque Records!" Mom ordered. I heard a groan from my dumb brother. "Fine." He complained.

I walked out of the apartment with my brother silently but very excited.

I had a tint of worry but I ignored it.

It took about 10 minutes to get to Rocque Records. Me and Derek walked in to the front desk. The desk lady told us the auditions are two doors to the right. We went there and a African American lady gave me a paper. I filled it out and Derek stood silent beside me. I handed it to the lady and she told me to go through the black door. I walked through it and was in a little studio booth.

Across from the glass was a chubby man wearing sunglasses.

"Alright. You better sing good!" He exclaimed.

"Maybe I'm wrong  
You decide  
Should've been strong  
yeah I lied  
Nobody gets me like you  
Couldn't keep hold of you then  
How could I know what you meant  
There was not a friend to compare to  
There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
That I know how I feel about you

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now" I sang with my amazing voice.

The fat dudes face was surprised.

"That was amazing!" He said shockingly.

I heard the white door push open and 4 boys fall out.

The fat dude glared at them.

"DOGS OUT!!!!" He yelled.

"Oh hey Gustavo…..yah we were just…" They staggered.

I stared at them awkwardly.

"Who are you?" I asked a little shocked.

"Ah….umm.." The boys scratched their heads staring at me in awe.

The fat dude that's name was Gustavo barged through the door from behind the glass with red eyes.

"DOGS OUT NOW!!!!!" Gustavo yelled.

"Yes….we're going…" they quickly ran out.

I looked at Gustavo.

"Who are they? And why are they called dogs?" I asked crossing my arms.

Gustavo groaned.

"My band Big Time Rush. I call them Dogs cause I do. Now….what is your name?" He asked me.

"Tatyana Perkins." I arched an eyebrow.

"You are now looking at your new recording boss." He smiled at me.

I sighed in relief.

"You have to train those dogs of yours to heal." I joked.

"I'm trying my best." Gustavo shrugged.

One of the boys peaked his head from the door. It was the Latino one.

"Hedo." He smiled.

"CARLOS!!" Gustavo shouted and the boy named Carlos ran off.

"I could try to train them. I bet they'd listen to me." I rolled my eyes with a little anger.

"I'd like to see you try." Gustavo said walking out of the room.

"They'd obviously listen to me! Cause they won't stop looking at me!" I whispered angrily walking out of the room but with a smile on my face happy that I am in the singing career.

I saw that Derek left without me. I groaned and continued to walk down the halls looking at the other bands that were recorded here.

I stopped at boy quake and arched an eyebrow.

"Yuck!" I mumbled under my breath and continued walking again down the hall.

I come across the picture of the boys that bombarded into the studio. Under their photo said 'Big Time Rush.'

I shake my head and again continued walking.

I heard boys talking that sounded exactly the same as the ones that fell through the doors.

I hid and listened to their conversation.

"God I think I'm in love." The one so called Carlos smiled.

"I call dibs on her!" The one with perfect hair called out.

"No I do!" blonde shouted.

"No I will!" Pretty boy exclaimed.

"I call her cause she is my origin!" Carlos said.

"Who cares. SHE WILL BE MINE!" Pretty boy said and walked away from the boys. Suddenly blonde and Carlos pounced on him and were fighting.

The knowledge looking one saw me and hit his head.

"Non of you are going to get her at this point!" Smarty looking person said.

"Why would you think that?" Pretty boy asked.

I knew instantly and ran down the opposite hall towards the doors of Rocque Records.

I ran down the roads non stop. It took me about 15 to get to the Palm Woods. I stopped running and walked into the building towards the stairs.

I opened the glass doors and ran up the stairs. I walked down the hall towards 2k and opened the door to the room.

I closed the door behind me with my back against it.

I sighed and slowly slide to the ground still leaning on the door.

"What is wrong with you?" Annette asked walking out of her room.

"Boy problem that's what…" I panted.

"Why would they chase you? You're not a prize." She frowned.

"I wasn't chased. I got the job in the singing career, then when I was leaving I saw them fighting on who is going to get me." I frowned with my head looking downwards.

"Wait did you say. Boys are fighting over you?" Annette laughed.

"What?!" I asked sternly.

"And why are you sweating?" Annette asked still laughing.

"Derek dropped me off and just walked out leaving me there with a kind fat man and 4 monkey dogs." I frowned.

"What the hell are monkey dogs?" Annette still laughed.

"They are the boys." I said getting up and heading to my room.

I closed my door and fell on my bed falling fast asleep.

Looks like there is a compaction going on and I'm in the middle of 4 insane teen monkey dog boys.

**Not that great Huh? Tell me what u think. Please R&R.**


	2. i might have gotten a girl

i might have gotten a girl

Carlos POV

A day after meeting the new girl, me and the guys decided we should talk to Camille about catching a girl.

"You can't grasp her the way you guys think. And from what you did I don't think you'll have her." Camille shook her head wearing her pink t-shirt and blue jeans.

"I think I can get her, I am her origin…..aren't I?" I asked scratching my head.

"I think so. She does look Latino." Logan shrugged.

"Well I'm not quiet sure about your problem. The only thing I know is that a lot of Latino girls love hot boys. That is about it." Camille shrugged.

"Sweet she might pick me then!" James smiled jumping up and down.

Camille hit her head hard. "How bout I get to know her so I could give you the details?" Camille suggested.

"ALRIGHT!" we smiled. "I still call her." James said.

Kendall and Logan looked at him.

"Did you hear what we were talking about?" Kendall asked moving his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"No. I just got Latinos like hot boys. And I'm a hot boy!" James smiled standing tall.

"Oh lets all bow down to the oh so hot boy who'll get the girl!" I said sarcastically bowing slightly in James direction.

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?" James asked.

I started laughing and so did the others.

"Man. Carlos may be clueless but your more clueless." Kendall laughed.

I stopped laughing and shot him a glare.

"I am not clueless!" I frowned with a pout.

"Sorry. Just using you as an example." Kendall shrugged.

I still frowned and Camille rolled her eyes. James looked angrily at Kendall.

"Now that is touching Kendall. We all know Carlos is the far clueless one!" James growled.

I shot James a glance and tackled him to the ground without my helmet on. Logan and Camille stepped far back away from us.

I tried punching James in the face but he blocked me and threw me off him.

Kendall looked up from watching us and sees the new girl watching in disgust and passes us.

Kendall frowns and looks at me and I have James flattened on the ground frowning. Suddenly he spits in my eye. I cover my eyes and he throws me off.

"Dude not cool. You spit in my eye. Now you saliva is all over my cornea." I said sitting and rubbing my eye.

"Serves you right." James smiled and stands up while fixing his hair. "Hey you called me the clueless one. You thought what I said was a compliment when it was a mock." I frowned getting to my feet.

"Guys? The new girl saw you and now I bet she is worse scared of you and wont be interested." Camille hit her head at what Logan had said.

James and I looked at each other with pitiful eyes.

"Well that sucks." Kendall said rolling his eyes with a small laugh.

Both mine and James's eyes shot to Kendall who was chuckling with his hand over his mouth.

"What's so funny?" James asked.

"That….on your face.." Kendall pointed to his lip were I smeared lipstick on him.

"What's on my face?!" He said scared and took out his mirror in a hurry. He saw what I done to him and he glares at me.

"YOUR SOOOO DEAD CARLOS!!!!!" James yelled and I ran cause he was chasing me.

"What's the matter pretty boy, can't catch up to a smaller person?" I laughed knowing that I was far ahead of him. He chased me around the pool about a million times until he got tired of it and hid on me. I looked back to see if he was fallowing and stop running. I felt someone shove me and I fall into the pool. It was cooollllddd. I broke the surface gasping for air and see James standing over me laughing. I growled and jumped grabbing his arm and pulling him in with me. He came to the surface and glared at me with evil demon eyes.

Logan and Kendall walked to the edge of the pool looking down at us.

"That is what you get when you get James pissed off Carlos….and you pulled him in to I can see." Kendall smirked.

James and I looked at each other with angered eyes then up at Kendall.

"At least your 'makeup' is worn off James." Logan laughed quoting makeup.

I grabbed hold of Logan's leg and James got Kendall's. We pulled them into the pool and there was another large splash of water as they fell into the pool.

"What did we do?" Logan asked after breaking the surface. "Nothing. If half of us are wet….the other half has to as well for making fun of us." I smiled.

"Your not clueless all the time. But sometimes you are." James said climbing out of the pool. The rest of us fallow and settle by the fire place drying off in the baking sun.

My eye caught the new girl so called Tatyana walk out of the building in her hot yellow bikini.

I slapped Logan's leg and point to her. He does the same to the other two boys as we watch her.

"Does anyone know her name?" James asked.

"I heard her say her name to Gustavo when I was hiding." I suddenly covered my mouth knowing I said to much.

"You said you were doing nothing." Logan glared at me with mad eyes. "I was obviously doing something. You guys know me." I laughed in disbelief.

"Well what is it?" Kendall asked.

"What is what?" I asked looking at him blankly. "Dude what is the name of the girl?" Logan said with his hands a little in the air.

"You should of said that. You guys were not descriptid of what we were talking about." I said crossing my arms with a dumb looking on my face.

"Its descriptive not descriptid." Logan pointed out. I shrug with a goofy grin.

"Ok. Tell us the name of the super hot Latino girl!" James said getting agitated. "Tatyana…..Perkins." I smiled stupidly but I don't care. I am a true child at heart……and well outside my actions too.

"Perkins? That doesn't sound like a Latino last name." Kendall arched an eyebrow. I shrug.

"Maybe the mom his Latino and the dad is American." I shrugged with a small smile.

I look back towards Tatyana and see Jo by her side talking to her. I see Jo glance my way and back at Tatyana. I see Tatyana look at me with a smile. I look back at the guys and could tell their hearts were beating fast like mine. Most likely they thought she was looking at them but I could tell she was looking at me. With her eyes looking over them quickly and picking up my data on how I look.

I wave a hand in front of Logan's face and he snaps out of the trance.

"What I miss?" He asked suddenly. I knit my eyebrows with a frown.

"Nothing. You just got into trance in sight of her." I said with my bottom lip curling into my mouth slightly nipping at it.

"Oh." Logan said and look at the other boys. Kendall smiled slightly with his eyes locked in her way.

The three Jennifers walk our way when they see James and Kendall staring at the new girl. "What are they staring at?" the curly haired one said.

"Her." I answer pointing to Tatyana who was smiling at Jo. The blonde Jennifer looked at Tatyana and murmured something to the non curly brown haired Jennifer and all three walk away from the guys. Kendall and James were still in the trance.

"Hey Logan. I got an idea." I smiled.

"Hit me." He said looking at me.

"How bout we walk off. They somehow get out of the trance and when they do-." I was cut off when Camille came bursting up to us and slap Kendall in the face making him come out of his trance and scaring James out of his.

"How could you do this to me?! After my mom died in a car accident and my dad left me and this zit?!!" Camille pointed to a zit on her face. I laughed silently as I watch Kendall rub his face where a red mark lay upon his cheek.

"High school fight?" Kendall asked.

"Yep. Wish me luck. Oh and guess what. So far Carlos wins." Camille said and runs off.

"What does she me you win?" James asked. Kendall shrugged still rubbing his face.

"She hits harder now." Kendall whispered under his breath.

"Maybe Camille is right. I guess Latino girls do like Latino dudes or something." Logan said surprised.

I did a little weird dance in my seat with my tongue sticking out a little.

"Who kinda got the girl. I did I did!" I smiled snapping my fingers.

Kendall and James look at me with weird looks while Logan rolls his eyes.

I the lucky one now…… I think.

**Good, bad, or horrible. Someone comment please or help me out in ideas. Please R&R**


	3. trying but failure

Trying but failure

Tatyana POV

Ok so the next few days was good and bad. The good part is that my singing career is going great. But the bad part is, that group called Big Time Rush wont stop watching me. Sometimes I feel like they are always looking at me. I made new friends that help me ignore them. Apparently one of my friends named Jo had the same thing happen to her when she first moved here. Except they were even more crazy. Camille suggests the boys knew what they did scared Jo so they didn't do it to me.

Thank god!

Another good part is, is that my sister, mom, and dad are moving back to New Mexico so I don't have to deal with them again. The bad part of that is that, I have to live with my abusive brothers. I do not want to be that little girl I saw on the TV that died cause her brother beat her to death. Sure they beat me and al but mom wont allow them to kill me. But I wish they could kill me. I don't want to comit Suicide. I'm afraid those dufoses might attend my funeral.

Shudders.

I hate it when they watch me! It is annoying….a little awkward……but other than that I kind of like the smarty looking one. He sounds smart. And gets the others out of trances of looking at me. Wait……what am I saying? Smarty isn't the one that is wiping the other weird freaks out of trances……it was the totally ridiculous Latino, Carlos. I guess I like him for that but…..i still don't know much about him and don't want to talk to them. They scare me too much and I…..god I keep repeating everything…..oh well.

Reasons I am scared of the boys:

They are freaking

they are disgusting

they are abusive to each other

Right now I'm more scared of the abusive part. If I was one of the boy's girlfriend, I'd be far to afraid of them abusing me because of what my brothers do.

But I shouldn't judge people. Its rude and mean.

Ok back to reality:

I walked down the halls of Rocque Records to the recording studio to record my song 'about you now', when I saw them. I kept my face straight as I walked by them not daring to glimpse at Carlos.

The other three was looking at me when I walked by except Carlos who was staring at his friends in wonder. I heard one of them speak.

"Hey." I heard on of them say that.

I hesitated but stopped walking and turned around.

"What?" I said in a annoying voice.

"We never really got to meet face to face. We-" I cut him off.

"Just shut it and leave me alone dogs!" I said instantly and turned around walking fast away from the boys that were wondering what that was about.

"Dogs? I thought only Gustavo called us that?" I heard one of them say behind me.

"She is probably the one he calls an angel." I heard either the blonde or the tall brown hair teen say.

I don't dare to stop walking but just continue until I feel someone's hand on my shoulder.

I stop walking and glare at him with wild eyes. It was the tall brown haired one.

I grabbed hold of his shoulder and flipped him over me making him fall to the ground.

I glare at the shocked teen and continue walking to the recording studio a few feet away. I opened the door and walked in the see Gustavo talking to Kelly.

"There you are. Your 4 minutes late." Gustavo arched an eyebrow at me.

"The dogs. You gotta find a pound to take them in. Or at least give them to Griffin Shelter." I said casually. Kelly looked confused and whispered something to Gustavo.

"Yep and that's what I like about her." Gustavo smiled at me and walked to the glass doors with Kelly behind him.

I sat on the seat in front of a microphone and put on the headphones.

***

I thanked Gustavo once more before leaving out of the recording studio into the hall watching carefully to see if the boys are around. I casually walked like I didn't care about anything.

That song my older sister use to sing to me before I left for New Mexico stuck in my mind. But the language isn't English nor Spanish. And she doesn't live with me either. She lives out in the open lands of New Mexico with other kids that ran away and they only speak their language the leader named Agja made up (real name of the teen is Ken). The language they speak is called Tâ'khühìt. (teh- khoo-heet).

I found myself singing out loud:

"Pa Jüt Cüstl pe kalun ta'ni, Rejmot, lemj patíte. Slej pe dêcãdá tíjá'mon kejnom kêté ot'al slue (in my heart I feel lost, lonely, and weak. But I love everything around me like you)' I sang walking down the halls. I didn't realize Carlos heard me. I heard him wow and turn around to see him sitting on the chair on the side of the hall.

I covered my mouth looking embarrassed. "Its ok. I didn't mean to frighten you." Carlos said getting up from his seat.

I uncover my mouth and look at him. "I'm sorry for what I did to your friend. I just get agitated so much and so easily." I said looking down.

"It's ok. James can be fuss sometimes." Carlos shrugged. "I'm not just saying that. Your friends wont stop gazing at me. It is kind of stockish." I shuddered.

"Yah. They do it to every pretty girl they see. I don't. I just take a second and then look away." Carlos shrugged walking up to me. I take a step back.

"I can see that. You and your…..smart looking friend do that. You guys snap the other two freaks out of their…my guess 'trance'……wait….did you call me pretty?" I asked confused.

"Yah. Your beautiful." Carlos answered with a shy smile. I blush a little and look away. "No one ever called me that. In New Mexico you kind of fend for yourself and don't care about other people. Only one part does but the boys never called me that ever." I said looking back at Carlos.

"What part?" Carlos asked.

"Its far in the open lands were a village lives. Not an ordinary village thou. Its ruled by kids. No adults." I smiled remembering the beautiful city of Takoata.

"No adult? Ruled by kids? Not an ordinary village?" Carlos tilted his head in confusion.

"If we go to New Mexico I'll show you. The song you heard me sing was what my older sister that lives among the Takoata people as the queen, use to sing me that when I was younger. I last saw her 5 years ago." I said looking at him. It was true he looked interested in what I have to say. I snapped out my love gaze.

"Gustavo wants to see you guys. I have to go." I said instantly and walk off leaving Carlos sad a little and confused. I walked out of Rocque Records and slapped my forehead.

"Nice going!" I blame myself.

**Awww poor Carlos. You would think they were getting into it but she had to block the moment. *Pouts sadly***

**Please R&R**


	4. Plain Day

plain day

Carlos POV

For a second I really think I got her…..but the minute passes and I loose her. What a day! First that and then Gustavo was yelling at us for being late and for my voice cracking. How could I help it? It hurts really bad. Like someone slid a knife in my throat and blood leaked out then clogged.

I feel like an idiot! I can't believe my stupid side blocked the way for me! Just like my life could get any worse?!!

Well not mine right now for one thing.

Back to the story:

I walked around the apartment thinking. James and Kendall watched me from the kitchen table while Logan watched from the couch.

"What's up with Carlos?" James whispered to Kendall. "I think he's thinking." Kendall whispered back. Katie walks into the living form her room she shares with Ms Knight.

She looks at me oddly and walks to her brother.

Kendalls POV

"What's up with Carlos. He never thinks that hard?" She arched an eyebrow at me.

"I have no clue what's up with him." I shrugged confused.

"I think he met up with that mad chick after her recording thing. I still hurt thou." James frowned rubbing his chest.

"What happened?" Katie asked instantly.

" The new girl to here and Rocque Records flipped me over her body and ran off." James pouted rubbing his chest.

"Hey she hates being touched." Carlos says looking at them.

"So you're getting to know her then Carlos?" Logan asked with his chin on the edge of their couch.

"I just learnt a little about her. No big deal." Carlos shrugged.

"Dude. If you got to talk to her that's a plus for you. Great job." I pointed my thumbs up.

Carlos gives me a weak smile and that's all.

"But I don't get it …..I mean she told me of a secret place where kids rule far in New Mexico's empty lands?" Carlos sounded confused and that was kind of confusing.

"Kids rule a village?" James asked in disbelief.

"Yah. Her sister is the so called 'queen' of it all. Weird but cool." Carlos tilted his head gazing off into space. I arch and eyebrow confused.

"So she is from a city where it isn't know to other people except kids?" I asked. "How should I know. I heard her singing in a weird language that is called I think Ta'khuhit. I think its pronounced teh-khoo-heet or something like that." Carlos shrugged.

"Hey I think I heard of that before. Some person wrote a book about it. And people are still looking for the city." Logan pipes up and lifts his chin off of the couch.

"I doubt they'll find it thou. How can they?" James rubbed his head.

"I don't think they can. She mentioned it was far out in the unknown places were people never roamed." Carlos said looking at James.

"Oh." James answers with a arched eyebrow.

I scratch my head still in confusing.

"That girl must have a interesting family then." I said.

"I guess. I want to learn more thou. She does live in the Palm Woods so she has to be somewhere in this building." Carlos pointed out.

"Do duh. I bet $18 she is in the room next to us." Logan bet.

"Which one?" Carlos asked.

"What do you mean which one? This room is the corner so it has to be the one on the right." Logan knits his eyebrows looking at Carlos.

"Oh yah. I say that too. I still remember what she was singing faintly. I swear I heard that language before." Carlos said.

"How?" I asked leaning against the wall of the room.

Carlos shrugs.

"I don't like thinking so…….yah I'm done." Carlos grins.

"done with what?" James asked. Logan stared at Carlos with his chin still on the couch edge.

"Done with whaty what?" Carlos asked like he didn't know what they were talking about.

"You just said your done about something." Logan lifted his chin off the couch gazing at his friend.

"I don't know what you guys are blabbering about." Carlos shook his head. Man that kid really needs some help.

"But you just- forget it." I waved my hands in defeat.

"Huh? Oh yah I remembered something….." Carlos smiled.

"What do you remember?" James asked getting a little annoyed.

"I didn't say I remembered anything." Carlos looked at James strangely.

"But you just….how…..what?" Logan tilted his head.

Carlos looked at us strangely.

"What?" He asked us with wonder in his eyes.

I leaned to whisper to James.

"That'll be a surprise if he gets the girl. He doesn't even remember things." I whispered to James.

James smiles with a little chuckle and that was it. Carlos frowned at me and James.

"(laughing slightly) What??" James asked with his hand covering his mouth slightly trying to keep from bursting into laughter.

Carlos rolled his eyes at us and shook his head.

"Nothing." Carlos frowned with his arms crossed.

I smiled scratching my head and suddenly he knew something was up.

"Whats wrong with you guys." Carlos said and walked to his room he shared with Logan. We watched him close the door and Logan looks at James and I.

"Nice going morons. Now I bet his feelings are hurt." Logan frowned and got off the couch.

"We didn't say anything." James said with his mouth still covered.

"How was what I said is funny?" I asked looking at James strangely.

"Not that. I was thinking of the girl he likes that TACKLED ME!!" James's voiced turned serious.

"So why are you laughing then if your upset? Do you still have that lipstick on?" Logan asked walking over to James.

"No! Hell no." James viciously shook his head like he ate something bad.

"So why?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just thought of something humorous other than the tackle of the new girl." James fixed his hair.

"Like what?" Logan asked staring up at our tall friend.

"The little mark on Carlos's neck that is shaped like a awkward thing." James smiled swinging side from side.

"I never saw it." I crossed my arms looking at James with a i-don't-believe-you look on.

"That's because it is tiny and it is hidden by his hair." James crossed his arms looking humorous with the look in his eye.

"Ok then." Logan backed away from the crazy James and I did too.

He looked at us, shrugged, and walked to the room I shared with him.

I look at Logan.

"There is something wrong with both of them." Logan frowned.

"Yep." I said and walked over to the couch and TV to see if a hockey game was on.

Tatyana POV

"That was amazing." Griffin smiled at me.

I took off my head phones and smiled at him.

"Thanks Griffin. It has been an amazing time working for you." I smiled acting all innocent and fat dude Gustavo looked up at Griffin with a grin.

Griffin unplugged the microphone so I couldn't hear what they were talking about on the other side of the glass.

I watched Griffin walk out of the room a few minutes later and Gustavo had a disgusted look on his face.

Kelly dropped her head knowing I wouldn't like the news.

She plugged the microphone thingy back in and Gustavo spoke.

"Griffin wants you to sing a duet with one of the dogs." Gustavo frowned.

A duet? What?! With one of those idiotic DOGS!!! Oh come on can, my life get any worse?!

"What?! With one of them? Who. Please say I can choose." I bit my bottom lip.

"There will be a competition. Who sings best with you will be the one. Apparently it's a no choosing policy at the time." Gustavo frowned.

My mouth dropped. God please let Carlos be the one!

I walked out of the recording booth through the glass doors with a fake smile.

"Ok then. I guess that will do." I smiled. Gustavo nodded and the doors to the room opened and the boys of B.T.R. walked in.

I scowled under my breath. For truths, I hate them much more than Gustavo….well 3 of them at least.

"Dogs! There will be a competition of whom will sing with Tatyana tomorrow at 1:00. Tatyana you can go." Gustavo yelled the first two sentences at the boys but said the last one sweetly to me.

The boy's mouths were dropped in shock at Gustavo's nice attitude towards me.

"Good luck freaks." I walked by them and patted the blonde's back, then out of the room down the hall. I could hear Gustavo shout at them for being 2 minutes late.

My smile grew bigger and found myself giggling at Gustavo's anger on those weird people. Actually the weird peeps are pretty boy, smarty, and blonde freak. Helmet head isn't that bad, but could use a little touch of intelligence to his brain cells.

Ha! In your face Helmet head!!!!

Ok that was mean but…..who cares?

I walked towards the doors of Rocque Records when a 14 year walked in. He was well dressed and reminds me a little of James….except he has dirty blonde hair like Blonde Freak.

"Hi my name is Tatyana Perkins. Do you need anything?" I asked him.

"My names Justin Bieber. I'm here to see Gustavo Rocque." He told me with a small smile.

"Right this way." I grinned at him and we walked down the hall back towards the B.T.R freaks.

**Ok. Awkward chpt huh? Adding Justin Bieber in it. Oh well. Please R&R**


	5. new song

Tatyana's POV

Right now I am at home and in my room. It is nearly 6:30 at night and I am just sitting in my room looking up at my ceiling when my brother Derek walked in.

"What now?" I asked calmly lying flat on my back.

"I'm going out with my new buds. Don't leave this apartment or let anyone in." He ordered me.

"What ever." I said and waved my arm for him to go. He left my room and I sat up the instance I heard the door close. I looked blankly out into space and thought of some lyrics.

I climbed off my bed and reached under it and grabbed my acoustic guitar case and placed it on my bed. I opened it and smiled when I saw my only gift I got in my life. It was a regular one but who cares? I picked it up and put it position. I tuned the notes and played random notes. But then the random notes turned into a small song and I put the lyrics I thought of to it.

'_Lonesome stranger  
With a crowd around you  
I see who you are_

You joke, they laugh  
Til the show is over  
Then you fall so hard

If youre needing  
A soul-to-soul connection  
Ill run to your side

When youre lost in the dark  
When youre out in the cold  
When youre looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
Ill be a home to your homeless heart

Open close me  
Leave your secrets with me  
I can ease your pain

And my arms will be  
Just like walls around you  
Come in from the rain

If youre running  
In the wrong direction  
I will lead you back

When youre lost in the dark  
When youre out in the cold  
When youre looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
Ill be a home to your homeless heart

Broken  
Shattered like a mirror  
In a million pieces  
Sooner or later  
Youve got to find  
Something someone  
To find you and save you

When youre lost in the dark  
When youre out in the cold  
When youre looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
Ill be a home to your homeless heart

When youre looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
Ill be a home to your homeless heart' I sang with my heart. Ok for the notice, I sing country and light rock and I can sing in a different voice and still sound good.

I put my guitar down and lie on my back looking up at the ceiling. My eyes drift a little and then I have fallen asleep.

**Short chtp. You'll learn more of her family in the next one.**


	6. A day wiht Tatyana AKA Tati

Carlos POV

I sat in my room bored. The pool was closed and everyone was out. Well…not James that is, he got sick with the flu (my best guess). And I still smell that awful scent of vomit. It burnt my nose like a flame. Miss Knight is home as well caring for him. I would do it…only if I knew how. You could say I am not the brightest corn in the cob. That sounded weird… oh well. I hear a knock on the door and Mis Knight walking out of James's room to get it. I heard it open and a recognizable voice. It was Tatyana.

"Is Carlos here? I want to talk to him." Tatyana said.

Miss Knight was about to say something when I came out of Logan and mine's room.

"Oh. Hey Tatyana. Watcha doin' here?" I asked walking up to her and Miss Knight.

"You know her?" Miss Knight asked. She must of thought Tatyana was a fan of BTR.

"Yah. She is working for Gustavo like us." I smiled. Miss Knight nodded and walked back to Kendall's and James's room then closed the door behind her.

Tatyana walked into the room and looked at the door Miss Knight walked in.

"She seems like she is in a hurry." She told me.

"James is sick so…she does that a lot." I shrug walking over to our couch. Tatyana saw the swirly slide and smile.

"What is that thing?" She asked me pointing to the swirly slide.

My mouth drops open and my eyes get large.

"You don't know what a swirly slide is?" I asked with huge puppy dog eyes.

"That's what it is call. I don't really know what a slide is. Cute puppy dog eyes." She smiled into my eyes. I snap out of my shock and realize Miss Knight walk out of James's and Kendall's room.

"Carlos I need you to take care of James while I'm gone. I have a job request and I am going for it." Miss Knight said picking up her purse in a hurry.

"Alright. But I have to leave in 2 hours for a competition Gustavo is having. Of who will sing with Tatyana." I said pointing to the other Latino girl.

"I'll be home by then. Bye." Kendall's mom fled out of the apartment closing the door behind her.

I just realized something. She trusts me to take care of James? Doesn't she know I can barley even care for a cat? I nearly killed Gustavo's bald cat when me and the guys watched the mansion.

"My guess is your babysitting your sick friend now? Do you even know how to care for a sick person?" Tatyana asked me.

"Yah and…does caring for a dying dog count?" I asked stupidly.

"No. I guess I have to, don't I?" Tatyana rolled her eyes with her warm smile still glued to her face.

I chuckle softly with my hand scratching my head.

"Come on." She took hold of my hand and dragged me to James's room. And once we were two feet from the door I could smell the scent of his vomit and sweat. I shudder unnoticeably.

We walk into the stench filled room to see James lying in bed with his covers up to his chin and his head rested perfectly on his pillow.

Tatyana lets go of my arm and walks to the side of James's bed. She takes one look at him leans a little and feels his forehead.

She quickly takes her hand away and looks at me.

"Who ever that lady was. She does not know how to care for someone sick properly. He has a fever of 105." Tatyana told me with a shrew face.

"That is Kendall's, the blonde head, mom. How can you tell?" I said acting all smart like Logan. Tatyana didn't answer me but kept her focus on sicky James.

The beautiful Latino girl looks back at James with a small frown. I walk to her side and look down at James. His eyes slowly open and he groans closing them again then curls up in a ball.

Tatyana pulls James onto his back straight. His eyes fly open at him getting placed in that position.

James quickly turns his head to see Tatyana by his side.

"What are you doing here?" James asked weakly.

"Caring for you since helmet head over here doesn't know how to." She smiles at him.

He looks at her oddly.

"When did you start becoming nice? And how did you know where we live?" The sick teen asked her with what sounded like a frog in his throat.

"I was always nice. But you guys were very irritating so I was mean. And I live next to you and was awoken from your coughing. You're really loud you know that?" Tatyana giggled and James could not help but blush.

"Carlos go make yourself useful and grab a warm watered cloth and a icepack." Tatyana ordered me. I nod and flee out of the room towards the freezer and grabbed an ice pack then ran back to the room into the bathroom that was connected to James's and Kendall's room. I opened one of the cabinets and took out a cloth and ran it under luke-warm water then went back to the room to see James leaning over the bucket beside his bed vomiting and Tatyana rubbing his back talking in her sisters language.

I walk around the bed then handed the cloth and icepack to Tatyana when she stood straight up after James finished.

Eww that smell is horrible…..yucky. But I can't complain. My best bud is sick .

She put the icepack down on the little table next to his bed and then the wet cloth on his forehead. To me she acted motherly, but I guess all girls get like that when someone is sick, hurt, or something else which I have no clue cause I am not thinking at the moment but admiring her. She pulls out a little towel from her purse and wipe James's mouth and I bet he must be thinkin' :

'wat the hell you doin'?' cuz no one ever touched his face….well I do when we fight.

Instead of saying something mean and hurtful he says this:

"Thanks Tatyana." He smiled up at her with his bright smile but pale face.

"You can call me Tati, which means caring in my sisters language." Tatyana smile at him. James nodded with his smile still on his face.

"That makes sense." James nodded softly. I grin at my best fighting partner and hear the door to the apartment open.

I leave James and Tatyana alone, so she could care for him, to go see who came in. As I guessed it was Kendall and Logan. They were talking about hockey or what not.

"Hey Carlos. Howsa James doin'?" Kendall asked.

"Not well. He is even weaker and sicker than this morning. Vomiting more, temperature rising, and sneezing. It was 102 this morning and bumped up to 105." I said with a sad frown.

"How do you know this? You can barley even tell time." Logan was surprised.

"Oh! Tatyana is here. She lives next door and heard him." I said.

"She is? So she is caring for him and not you?" Kendall asked.

"Yah pretty much. She is actually doing well…. I learned a new word in her language!" I said jumping up and down, my short black hair waving slowly.

"What?" Logan asked pulling out a little notebook.

"Tali. It means caring." I grinned.

"That's great Carlos. I'm gonna go check on James." Kendall smiled weakly at me and walked to the room he shares with James.

Tatyana's POV

I feel sooo bad for James. I mean ever since I've been here, he's vomited about 10 times! He complains of his head and obviously stomach and his temperature in rising rapidly. I watched Carlos leave the room and shrug. I looked back at James whose eyes began to close.

"You need sleep. The more sleep the faster this will pass." I said replacing the cloth with the icepack and placing it on his head. I tucked his covers back up to his chin where before was down to her stomach and kissed his forehead softly. I saw him blush red and I laugh. Foot steps lingered near and soon Big nose and Smarty walked into the room along with the helmet head I like.

"How is he doing?" Big nose-Kendall- asked me.

"He is just falling asleep. Poor kid he has a huge virus that is making him very ill. It has been like 7 minutes and he has puked about 11 times." I said to them with my arms crossed.

Kendall and Logan looked at me in shock that I was caring about James when they know I should be with Carlos which I am in a way…..I guess.

"What? Do you not think I'd be evil all the time? I flipped him over 3 days ago cause all of you got on my nerves." I stated with a serious glare.

"Yah…but we don't do that anymore…I guess….kiss her Carlos!" Kendall and Logan pushed Carlos towards me causing him to slam into me and both of us fall to the ground then the two syco's ran out of the room. Apparently Carlos was on top of me trying to take in what just happened. And I was under him thinking the same. We both snap out of our thoughts and Carlos flies off of me as quick as he could.

"Sorry…the guys….their…sorry." He apologized and gave me a hand to stand up.

"It's alright. Come on we don't want to wake James." I said keeping hold of Carlos's hand and walking out of the room. We saw Kendall and Logan laughing while talking to each other.

I ehemed and they smiled at us scared of me. Why wouldn't they be frightened of me? I flipped over there tallest, sick pretty boy James.

"Why did you do that?" I asked in my angry voice like I did when I was mad at James.

"Ahh….umm…." they staggered with bright laughable smiles scratching their heads.

"You yelled 'kiss her Carlos!'. That is wrong. We're not even dating." Carlos stated with his actual serious face on which is kind of funny looking. He picks up his helmet from the table next to us, put it on, taps it twice and charges at the two dumbos. I laughed as I watched the two dumbies scream as Carlos head butts them. I look franticly around for an extra helmet and spy a red one. I smile and run to grab it. I put it on, tapped it like Carlos, and charged at the three fighting boys. I screamed like a man sadly and jumped onto Kendall's back.

The fight goes on for a long while. And I know Carlos is the one for me even if he is dumb. Haha!

**Good, bad, funny? Please R&R**


	7. Competition

Logan's POV

Ok for a sec I didn't know what was happening. Tatyana grabs a helmet puts it on and fights us? That is awkward. What seemed to have stopped our play fight was Kendall's little sis Katie.

"GUYS!!!!" Katie yelled so loud it echoed and seemed to wake James up from his nap cuz we heard a groan. We stop fighting and smile at her. Katie's eyes went from the female with the red helmet to the male with the black helmet in confusion.

"Whose you?" Katie asked Tatyana in a shrew voice.

"My names Tatyana and…..we were….play fighting." She managed to say.

"Ok then….Howsa James doin?" Katie asked with her arms crossed.

"Not well." Kendall spoke up. I nodded frequently.

"Ok. Thanks for the description." Katie said in sarcasm, rolled her eyes, and walked to the room she shared with Ms Knight.

We stood up and I just stood by Kendall's side thinking what just happened.

"I'm gonna go check on James." Tatyana said taking off the red helmet she wore on her head.

Tatyana's POV

I removed my helmet and placed it on the red couch then walk to the room James's shared with Kendall. I walk inside to see James awake with wide eyes.

"What was that about?" He asked me with his puppy dog eyes (Defiantly not as cute as Carlos's).

"Kendall and Logan being twit heads…hey I remembered big nose and smarty's names. And Kendall's little sis came in, yelled, and stopped our fighting." I smiled at him walking to the side of his bed.

"You guys were fighting? About what?" James asked with his horse sick voice.

"Well they push Carlos. He landed on top of me. We run out of this room, Carlos grabs his helmet runs into them and he begins fighting them. Hehe they sound wrong when they scream." I laughed randomly.

"Ok then…You said all of you were?" James asked me arching his eyebrow slowly.

" Yah. I got a red helmet then I attack with Carlos." I nodded with a grin.

"That's nice." James tried to laugh but coughed instead.

I felt his forehead again and frown.

"It rose again to a good 107." I frown at the poor kid.

"But my rising temperature should not be goo-- ACHOOO!" James sneezed loudly making me jump a little in surprise. I handed him a tissue from the tissue box that was on his night stand and he blows his stuffy nose.

I took the dried out rag from his night stand and walked to the bathroom to wet it again but with hot water. I turned on the knob to H and hot water poured out. I put the rag under the boiling heat and the water steamed once it hit it. I turned the faucet off and squeezed the exes water out then walked back to the room James is in. I see Kendall talking to James with a smile on his face. I walk into the bedroom with a sly grin. Kendall smiled at me and I smile back. I walk up to James's bed and put my hand on his forehead.

"How you feeling?" I asked sweetly.

"Horrible, icky. Exactly what else am I suppose to feel when I'm sick?" James grinned.

"You're such a goon." I laugh crossing my arms.

"Yes he is. And that is a true fact." Kendall smiled. James looked at him with a pout.

"What I'm not a loud to say that but she can?" Kendall asked with a fake shocked face and his hand on his heart.

"Yes." James stuck his tongue out at Kendall who gave the goo-goo eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Both of you are knuckle heads." I stuck my tongue out playfully at the two boys.

James and Kendall laughed but that stopped when James quickly leaned over his bucket and puke again. Kendall and I rubbed his back.

"I hate being sick!" James whined when he finished.

"Slüe pê cajontri minj. (I know you do)." I sighed moving his hair out of the poor boys eyes.

Kendall looked at me oddly.

"Wa?" He asked with a babyish voice.

"Oh ah….I said I know you do." I grin.

"You gotta teach me that language. It sounds neat." James looked up at me with his dull, glazed eyes.

"Later. It is confusing actually." I shrug. My eyes met something in the corner of the room. It was see through and moved. I blinked and it was gone.

"What are you staring at?" Kendall asked me.

"Nothing. Thought I saw something that's all. I'm gonna go see what those buffoons are doing." I shrugged and walked out of the room. I saw Carlos and Logan on the couch. Logan half asleep and Carlos watching Hannah Montana.

I arch a eyebrow at him for what he is watching. I walk up to the couch and Carlos doesn't hear me. Logan sees me and was about to say something when I shhed him and pointed to Carlos with a grin. Logan nodded and looked at Carlos who was into the episode of Hannah Montana when Lucas the person who is Fred's creator was on it. I counted to 10 and grabbed Carlos's shoulders. He yelped in surprise and basically fell off the couch. I laugh at him and he glares at me then bounces up and lunges at me. I laugh and run out of the way so he falls on his face.

"Haha! Look whose the slow poke now." I laugh holding my sides from laughing. I see him stand up and run after me. I run away from him and towards the swirly slide. I jump on the top and climb the railing and ended up at the top. When I look down I don't see him. I arch and eyebrow and look in the tube. He was there and about to grab my ankle when I jumped off the swirly slide and landed perfectly on the ground with no damage to me feet or bones. Carlos climbed out of the tube and looked down at me.

"How'd you do that?" He sounded all stupidly.

"My secret." I grin at him and run away from the slide. I hear him slide down it and run after me. I stop running and turn to look at him.

"This is actually not going anywhere." I said to him and I hear someone in the room next to us.

Carlos walked up to me.

"Hey I gotta idea. Why don't we listen on my brothers?" I suggested and his eyes fly open.

"That'll be interesting." Carlos grins and grabs his helmet from the table and puts it on. I run up to the wall and press my ear against it and so does Carlos.

"What are you do-?" Kendall asked but I interrupted him.

"Listening in on my brothers." I answer quickly before pressing my ear to the wall again. I hear a girls voice talking to what sounds like Derek's.

"Hey I remember that voice. She is one of the Jennifer's." Kendall said.

"What the fuck is she doin' in my apartment then?" I looked at Kendall and Carlos in wonder. The two boy teens shrug. I frown and walk away from the wall to look at the clock. It shown 12:40. I look over to the couch and see Logan past out with his head on one of the cushions. Kendall and Carlos walk up to me as my eyes are still on the clock.

"We should leave at 12:50. We still have 10 minutes." Kendall said. Carlos looks over at the couch and laughs under his breath as his eyes meet Logan sleeping. Kendall and I watch as Carlos sneaks over to Logan who my guess is in deep sleep.

"Carlos!" Logan yelled when Carlos screamed in his ear. Me and Kendall covered are mouths laughing as Logan chased Carlos around the room.

"What the hell are you doing out there?!" I heard James yell in an annoyed voice.

"Kendall. Split them up. James is gettn' cranky." I order him.

"Why should I do what you say?" Ok…right there Kendall made a bad choice. I gave him the look as in I'm-gonna-flip-u-over-and-beat-u-like-I-did-to-James which scared him a bit.

"Fine." Kendall gives in and chases after the two boys. I roll my eyes and make my way towards James's room. He was sitting up in bed with a confused look on his face.

"Whats going on out there?" James asked with his goo-goo eyes.

"Carlos woke Logan and now Logan's chasing Carlos with Kendall trying to stop them." I smile at him walking up to him.

"That explains the yelling and loud noises." James gave a fake smile.

"You should be lying down." James's eyes never left mine as I pushed him down to be flat on his bed. His eyes sunk into me grabbing me from Carlos. I kneed down so my chin was in my hands and my hands on the side of his bed.

"We're going to be leaving soon. My guess we'll be back around 4 or a little after." I told him with a smile.

"Alright. That wont be long…..it will…wont it?" James asked with a serious look on.

"Yah. With Gustavo it'll take long." I nod. I smiled at him stand up and walk towards the door.

I see Logan, Carlos, and Kendall running around.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled and the three stopped running.

"Thank you. We have to get going now or Gustavo will kill us." I said in a serious voice.

"You are right about that." Carlos said with his black helmet strapped to his head.

"Well….lets go then!" Kendall shouted and bolted to the door. Carlos, Logan, and I fly after him. We ran down the halls and the boys headed to the elevator while I took the stairs.

Carlos's POV

The four of us ran into Rocque Records and towards the studio where, as you guessed, Justin, Gustavo, and Kelly waiting.

"What took you so long?! And where is JAMES?!" Gustavo boomed aloud.

"Gustavo, he is sick…and we ran here." Kendall smiled. I looked at Gustavo and then to Kendall. Tatyana stood next to me and Logan on my other side.

"That doesn't explain why you're late!!! Tatyana is here always on time." Gustavo shouted at the four teens. I look at Tatyana when she spoke up.

"It's my fault Gustavo. I was to busy taking care of James with the guys that I didn't see the time." The Latina lied.

"But! One of the dogs could of seen the clock!!!" Gustavo growled with anger. I could tell she doesn't brake. She is as pure and hard as Kendall is. Shows no movement, fear, or anger.

"You have a point there." Tati put her hand on her chin. Everyone suddenly shoots a glance to me.

"What?" I asked my bestest best friends in the world….no wait universe.

There stares lingered to Tatyana.

"You stare at me anymore I will rip our eyeballs out of their sockets!" Tati growled. I love the nickname Tati. It sounds cute.

Gustavo seemed impressed at her attitude towards us since he grinned.

"In studio now!" Gustavo shouted an all of us scooted into the recording booth thingy. I really need to learn these words. I could hear Justin say something to Gustavo.

"You really shouldn't be hard on them. All people can be late sometimes." Justin spoke up as we walked into the recording room thingy mabob.

"I can if I WANT TO!!!!" Gustavo shouted at the 14 or 16 year old. I don't really know much of this kid. He is recording an album and I have no clue of anything about him except he likes to talk and sings good.

Justin frowns at Gustavo and mimics him.

"Alright! Kendall you're up first. You'll both be singing 'I need you now'. Just sing through the first chorus." Gustavo said. Me and Logan stepped back so Tatyana and Kendall where at the microphones holding up the lyrics. I looked at Logan and back at the two teens in front of us.

'Tatyana: _Picture perfect memories,  
Scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone cause, I cant fight it anymore.  
_Both: _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time.  
Its a quarter after one, Im all alone and I need you now.  
_Tatyana: _Said I wouldnt come, _

Kendall: _but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I dont know how I can do without, I just need you now.' _The two teens sang together. From what it looked like they didn't fit well.

"Logan you're next." Gustavo said with an emotionless face. Logan and Kendall traded places and I was beginning to worry. I really want to sing with her since she is my girl….sorta.

'Logan: _Another shot of whiskey, cant stop looking at the door.  
Wishing youd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
_Both: _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time.  
Its a quarter after one, Im a little off,  
And I need you now.  
_Tatyana: _Said I wouldnt call _

Both: _but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I dont know how I can do without, I just need you now. _

Gustavo did nothing yet again except not wipe away that evil look.

"Carlos." Gustavo told me and I knew it was my turn. I take Logan's place quickly and looked down at the lyrics.

_Both of us: 'Yes Id rather hurt than feel nothing at all.  
Tatyana: Its a quarter after one, Im all alone and I need you now.  
Me: And I said I wouldnt call but Im a little off and I need you now.  
Both of us: And I dont know how I can do without, I just need you now.  
I just need you now.  
Tatyana: Oh baby I need you now.'_

I sang with all my heart and my guess so did she, cuz she was all calm with hope. We smiled at each other and looked at Gustavo who was surprisingly talking to Griffin who was in the room. Justin stood by Kelly with a confused look at what they were talking about. Gustavo presses a button thingy mabob and we hear his voice.

"Alright. Carlos you're it…. So far" Gustavo said with hate in his voice. I grin excitedly and see Justin shake hands with Griffin. I heard Tatyana give a sigh of relief like she wanted me to sing with her.

"Well guess we're partners…..maybe" Tati smiled into my eyes making a shiver go down my spine and through every vein in my body.

"Yah." I grin softly trying to look like I was about to kiss her in front of everyone. But I bet if I tried, I would be sent to the hospital with a black eye and a knife in my chest. Why am I thinking this? I don't want to girl I am falling head over heals for to kill me! I have a growing sick mind right now which I am not pleased of.

We looked at Griffin and all the other peeps on the other side of the recording room which we're in. He seemed to have a pleased grin on his face. Justin stood by his side with a impressed face on.

Griffin unplugged the micro thingy and started talking to Gustavo and Kelly. Gustavo nodded but still had a frown. Griffin left and Justin and Kelly had faces that look like wat-the-friggen-hell on.

Gustavo looked at us and plugged the micro thingy into the thingy mabob and what ever so we could hear his voice.

"James has to compete so….Carlos you might not be it." Gustavo said all at once.

"What?!" Tatyana and I said with a frowned in shock of stupidity.

"You heard me now…Justin in there. Dogs and Doggett OUT!" Gustavo yelled and we fled out of the room as fast as possible. Justin looked at us in weirdity and walked into the recording studio thing to record his new song 'Baby'.

All I can say is…..COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Took a while and I don't think its good. Tell me wat u think of the story. Please R&R**


	8. randomness of sicky James

Carlos POV

I walked into 2J and saw that James was feeling better. It has been 4 days since the little 'competition' and he seems to be making so progress. We all felt bad for James. He wanted to break the non-sick record, for not getting sick all their life, but he got sick…..very sick. He still is vomiting and has gotten a lot skinnier. Dr. Poli (not Dr Hollywood cuz he is horribly creepy) took care of James and we found out he caught the newest virus that is very deadly. He is probably the luckiest teen in the world to survive that sickness. The virus spread all over the U.S. and 3/4ths of the people who got it died.

Tatiana is here also and she's talking to James about random stuff like her best friends and how one of them would like him. But I have a feeling Tati likes James more than me since she is always talking to him and barley me, and talked a lot about herself to him instead of me. I thought she liked me? Now I am far confused and sadly…..the boys are right about my stupidity and confusingness. I sure hope Tati picks me instead of James. It would mean a lot to me.

James POV

Ok the last couple of days I honestly felt like shit. All I could think about is when then next upchuck would happen so when it does I would be ready….unlike yesterday when I had no warning….yuck. Tatyana is sitting next to me on the sofa which makes me feel calm and happy. Supposedly we started talking about her friends back at her home in NM.

"They were really great. Sweet, funny, and well….one of them is obsessed with his phone and all but really energetic." Tatyana smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I'd like to meet them." I grinned my flirty smile. All she could do was grin at me but then a thought ran through my mind.

_She isn't yours James. She is Carlos's girl. Not yours. If you are to try to kiss her or be her boyfriend Carlos will kill you._

That thought corrupted my mind with thoughts of what Carlos would do to me if I did try. This is actually the first time I like someone…I mean love someone. Tati has taken care of me the past days I've been sick and helped with a lot of things. But what can I say? All girls get all motherly when someone is sick or hurt. Maybe she doesn't like me the way I like her.

"Well maybe you all can meet them if you have about… like maybe a 2 week break from school and Rocque Records." Tati shrugged.

"Sadly, if we're lucky, Gustavo gives us a day off. But lucky me….well I'm not lucky…. I get to miss the yelling and screaming and the….threatening….stuff like that." I nod with a cocky grin.

"That's nice James." Tati said sarcastically giving me a little push in the shoulder.

"But lucky me. He isn't as shrew to me as than to you." Tatyana stuck her tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes with a soft chuckle.

"I never met anyone like you before." I smiled but suddenly a threat shot into my head.

_Damn James! Don't get flirty! She doesn't love you. Tatyana Perkins is Carlos's girl!!! You can never lo-_

My threat thought was cut off from Tatyana moving to get more comfortable on the couch. Luckily…I pray….my vomiting settled down and I could run and actually eat real food! Ms Knight wouldn't stop giving me chicken soup, and from my opinion, tastes like my vomit eaten, crapped out, eaten again, thrown up, eaten, and crapped out again. Ewww yucky poo.

That was awkward? (o) (o)

____

Hehe the eyes and the….weird mout- WHY AM I THINKING THIS????!!!

I snapped out of the awkward train of thought I was having to realize that Tati was looking at me.

"What?" I asked with wonder.

"Nothing. You seemed a little….off." Tatyana said pretending to pull a little light switch to off.

"Train of thought that's all." I said nervously scratching my head. Tati grinned at me.

"I know someone who would love you so much. To bad she doesn't speak English nor Spanish." Tati shrugged.

"What language does she speak?" STUPID ME FORGOT THE HER SISTER IS A QUEEN OF THAT PLACE CALLED TAKOTAKA- OR WHAT EVER IT WAS CALLED!.

"Ta'khuhit. You said you wanted to learn it before?..." Tatyana looked at me strangely like I was drunk or on drugs. Which I am not cuz I want my face to look pretty always and don't want to

look old like those smoker people or get cancer. (o) (o)

____

What is up with me and those weird shocked face thingys?

"Oh yah…hey guess I'm forgetting things." I said really nervous since she got closer to me, which I just realized…..yah….I don't notice things quickly now that I'm sick like this…. AND THIS

PRETTY FACE SHOULD NOT BE SICKENING OR UGLY!!!!!!!!!! (o) (o)

( ____ )

Hehe weird…………. What has happened to me?

"Are you ok? I think you should go back to bed. Let me feel you forehead." With out a second to loose Tatyana had her hand on my forehead checking my temp.

What is wrong with life today? And why does it have to be me out of everyone here that gets sick with this? Secretly, with out showing, my stomach began to turn once more. Tati took her hand away from my forehead and gave a weak smile.

I just remember the little bucket thingy is right by side but I don't dare to look at it. Bad choice. I felt like I was gunna explode from the terrible heat of lava, stomach, juices running around going for the top. I could taste the disgusting fluids in my mouth shooting up fast. I gave in and leaned over the bucket vomiting up that gross stuffs. And yet again Tatyana is rubbing my back.

"God let me be done." I muttered under my breath as I finished.

I sat up again with my head throbbing.

"And that is the bad part about getting sick." I said weakly trying to get the taste out of my mouth by rubbing my tongue on my teeth and with it slightly coming out of my mouth along with a disgusted look spread across my face. Tatyana laughs at my expression. Carlos walks over to us.

"Whats so funny?" Carlos asked us all bouncy…like usual. He is obviously back from…..where did he go again? Another brain fart…..pleasant.

"James being awkward." Tatyana giggled out covering her mouth.

"What else is new?" Carlos laughed when I did a retarded face and putting my thumbs up with that weird click sound.

"That defiantly is the James I never knew." I look over to see Kendall shaking his head with a cocky grin. I give a unusual grin with my tongue sticking out of the side of my mouth.

"You're weird." Tatyana laughed giving me a sudden side hug which shocked me a little. I look up at Carlos and he gives me that look he gives peeps when they mess with something he likes or owns. Like when I played with that build the bear stuffed animal he sleeps with at night. He nearly ripped off my limbs. That was a very weird day. He calls his little BTB bunny Pookie. It is, from what I know, is a little girl. And the weird thing is….is wears a pink shirt that says " luv meh to deph Carlos". Very creepy…..why am I talking about his stuffed animals he sleeps with again?

Man, you could think I'm high….WHICH I'M NOT! Didn't I say that twice now?

I must be delusional cuz I can't remember. Wait what does delusional mean again? *Tears in mind* Why can't I remember stuffs?

Tatyana unwraps her arm around me and looks up at Carlos and pokes him in the nose which must of caught him off guard.

"Huh?" Carlos looked confused with his funny, weird face. I heard the door open and Katie walked into the room with a bag full of cash.

"Guck! It smells worse in here today then yesterday." Katie fake gagged as she walked towards us.

"Well its not my fault! I never agreed to get sick!" I whimpered loudly with a pout. Katie rolled her eyes and walked to the room she and Ms Knight shared. I look at the guys and grin stupidly.

"Didn't your mom give him medicine earlier today?" Carlos asked Kendall cause I was acting weird.

"I think she did." Kendall nodded. Kendall and Carlos looked at each other and bolted to the cupboard to try to find the medicine MK gave me. I laid back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and felt someone run their hand over my face softly. It was Tati who did that. I could tell on how soft her hand was…but why would she do that to me?

_She's the motherly type James. You gotta remember that. She just likes you because you're sick and want to care for you. Once you're well she wont like you anymore._

My eyes shot open once I hear screaming of tons of girls and…..Justin? There was banging on the door and Kendall ran to get. I look to see Kendall open the door and Justin fly in and tons of girls trying to get to him. He and Kendall pushed hard to close the door but it wouldn't. The girls were so strong. Me and Tatyana jumped over/off the couch and ran to go help and so did Carlos. We all pushed the door closed and Kendall quickly locked it tight. We could hear the screaming of fans behind the door. I looked at Justin to see him shaking and sweating.

"Got to remind myself not to go out alone anymore." He voice was shaky with fear.

Tati puts her arm around Justin.

"How'd this all happen?" She asked him calmly. Justin looked at her.

"Plain walk. Then a girl screamed and then began chasing me…..then there was a crowed." Justin shuddered wet with sweat.

"I thought you liked your fans?" Carlos said surprised.

"I do….when they're not trying to kill me." Justin laughed cooling off. He scrunched up his nose when he smelt my vomit.

"Guck. What's that smell?" He asked.

"Everyone's a critic." I said drooping my head. Justin looks at me oddly.

"James's is sick." Kendall nodded and Justin 'oh'd'. The door to our room started shaking as girls pounded their fists on it. We heard security guards outside shooing the girls away.

"Thank God that's over!" Justin smiled in relief.

"Yah. I thought they'd keep on pounding the door til it fell from its hinges." Carlos nodded with a shudder.

I saw Tati's face light up.

"Hey guys guess what!" Tatyana beamed.

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

"My bestest friend I also knew in NM is coming here to LA. I never spoke of her cuz she is a normal person and I only talk about un-normal people like my friend Hayley." Tati was bouncing up and down. Kendall and I looked at each other and Justin looked at us.

"Why are you guys looking like that?" Justin asked confused at our faces. Apparently you could read from my face that: Maybe I could get and that we could be girlfriend and boyfriend.

"What?" Kendall asked looking down at the smaller teen about maybe Carlos's size.

"I know what you guys were thinking." He grinned that mocky grin he gives us.

"Well I'm a….gunna go puke BYE!!" I bolt off towards my room leaving the others confused. I'm was confused myself.

Whats wrong with me?

**Really bad ending but oh wells. Please R&R**


	9. feelings of my heart

Carlos POV

I am a little worried at the moment. Tatyana has been hanging out more with James. She laughs at things he says and smiles at him all the time. Well there goes her for one. I looked down at me helmet in my hands while sitting on my bed. To be honest….I never cared so much about one person in my life. Sure that whole James thing might stop with her but what if it doesn't? What if she asks him to be her boyfriend.

Thinking of that made my chest hurt like my heart was tearing slowly apart. I frowned and started to play with my helmet strap. Did I ever feel this much hurt before? Its been a day since Justin barged in and Tati is all gooey over James. From my prospective I say James is a woman magnet. He is a lot like one for sure. Picks up all the hot, cute girls.

_Just face it Carlos. Tatyana Perkins loves James. Not you. And there is a lot to prove._ A voice told me. I gripped the strap and stared down at it with a emotion that never happened before to me. I felt a tear run down my face thinking of it.

_Tati will never love you. You don't deserve her. James loves her and she loves James. Look at yourself Carlos. Your not good enough for her. She deserves a tall smart man. NOT A CHILDISH KID! _

More tears ran down my face. That voice wouldn't stop shouting at me. Maybe I am just a stupid childish kid. I put my helmet down on my bed and cover my eyes with my caramel hands and begin sobbing softly.

_Tati doesn't love you. You can never love her. James is hers. Carlos you have no one. You're all alone with no one who cares about you. You're a nobody._

Those words replayed in my head giving me a head ache. I uncover my face and wipe my tears away. I looked up at the ceiling. I could hear James vomiting in the other room. He's gotten sick again but it was worse than before. He wont stop vomiting, he is getting really really skinny, he has a high fever burning to the touch, and he is so weak. As weak as a new born kitty cat. I really shouldn't be crying at the moment that Tati, the girl I love so much, is spending more time with him. I should worry more about James. He has all the signs of the virus….and it seems to be goin down the wrong trail…..the one that leads to death.

I chocked on air as I thought about that. I don't want my best friend to die. Who damn cares if he is to get Tati at this rate! I have to care about my friend. The one who was the first to be nice to me. The first kid who showed me Minnesota and the guys. The one guy who taught me to enjoy life when I was going through tuff times with my parents.

Tears swelled my eyes again. Someone did care for me. James Diamond did. He was everything to me. And now look at me. Crying over the fact that he is winning the girl I like. Stupid. Childish. Kid!

I punched my pillow as hard as I could to try to get the anger out. I saw my little rabbit BTBW I call Pookie fall from her hide under my pillow. I look at the stuff rabbit for a second and reach for it. I smiled at the little stuffed brown and white bunny rabbit wit the words "luv meh to deph Carlos" on it. I still remember I got the little rabbit from Ms Knight when I was a little kid just about 6 years old.

I'm not that good at writing songs but I have one playing in my head right now. I put Pookie back in her hiding spot and walked over to my, well me and Logan's, and take out a paper and pencil and begin writing.

_Everythings going wrong_

_I thought I had a grip_

_But I only managed to fail_

_My hearts poundn' _

_Thinkn' bout you_

_I cant get yah off my mind_

_Are you really gone?_

_Have you really been take toll of?_

_I wish you were here_

_Just by my side_

_Chorus:_

_If I'm lost out there_

_Far away I can tell_

_Will you come find me?_

_Would you call out my name?_

_would you help me_

_find a way_

_Do you really have to choose_

_That side?: End of chorus_

_Wishing you'd come save me_

_From this drowning point_

_You're the only one that'll be here_

_So why must the angels cry?_

_Love is what you'll get from me_

_I'll be sure of that_

_I love you soo much_

_So much I'd die for you_

_Chorus:_

_Now I'm lost out there_

_Far away I can tell_

_Will you find me?_

_Will you call out my name?_

_Will you help me_

_Find a way_

_So what did you choose? _

_That side?_

_You gotta choose between us_

_Who will it be?_

_A lazy man or a funny guy?_

_I can see_

_Someone who'll pick you up on those days_

_And hug you all night_

_That's me_

_Come with me_

_And I'll show you the world_

_I'll bring you to places you can only imagine_

_I'll bring you up when you fall_

_I'd sing to you to cheer you _

_I'd love you forever_

_All life._

_That's me._

_Ohhhhh_

_That's me_

_Yaaahhhh_

_That's me_

_Ohhh yaaahh_

_That's me_

I looked at my lyrics and smiled. This song is defiantly what I felt at the moment. It'll only take a smart person 34 hours to figure out the meaning. Or sooner?

Logan walked into the room and saw me writing. He walked up to me with and interested expression on.

"You actually wrote a song?!" Logan gasped in shock. I smiled blankly at him. I manage to smile as he read the lyrics in his hands. His eyes widened.

"Wow." Logan smiled at me.

"I just…..well…..i don't know why I did that…..it isn't good anyw-." Logan interrupts me.

"Carlos this song is amazing. I never knew you'd write that good in my life. I….Tatyana would love to hear this." Logan gives me a heart warming smiled and I blush a light pink.

"You really think so?" I asked shyly.

"Yah. Buddy…i know she will. All girls love, love songs about them." Logan grinned.

"It's not much of a love song…I think." I shrug and get up from sitting in the small chair.

"Well it's a love song slash competition. And I no who the other contestant is." Logan grinned at me, put the paper down, and then walked out of the room.

**How was that? If your gonna look for the song…..i randomly took it out of my head. Please R&R**


	10. uck of the gross stuff

Carlos POV

. Right now I am just blank of any emotion. I get up from the desk and walked out of the room I shared with Logan to see Tatyana sitting on the couch with Kendall watching George Lopez and Logan joining them. I heard Ms Knight in James's room tending to him.

Poor kid. He just has to suffer through that. I sigh and walk over to the other teens. Tati looked up at me and grinned her usual grin at me and I tried to give her my best smile since all that emotion in me was trying to escape.

Tati scooted over so I could sit beside her. I did so and grinned at her. We watch the episode in silence. Except for some laughable parts were we laughed and joked. I felt someone's head on my shoulder and see its Tatyana's. When the show was over Ms Knight came out of James and Kendall's room.

"Could you guys watch him. I have to go to work now." Ms Knight asked us with a smile.

"Sure." We all nodded. When Ms Knight leaves we get off the couch and walk towards JD's and KK's room. Kendall was the first one in and I was second. When I saw James I honestly felt as if I'd cry. He was ghost white, he was so skinny, his eyes were sunken into his head a little, and he breathed with troubles. Tatyana frowned when she saw James sleeping in bed looking so weak and fragile. I wish I could do at least something for the poor kid. But what could I do? I'm just a stupid childish teen who never understands anything around him.

I really shouldn't knock myself down. I saw Tati's eyes were a little glossy like she has tears in her eyes.

"Well……Kendall you are the vomit guy." I grinned patting Kendall's back.

"What?! No….no way uhuh. No." Kendall shook his head backing away from us. I chased him out of the room leaving Logan and Tati watch in the room as I jumped onto Kendall's back making him fall to the ground.

Tatyana POV

"Man you have one crazy guy to handle." Logan's mouth dropped at what just happened.

"Logan…..he ain't my guy." I told him with at frown. Logan smiles at me and runs out of the room quickly. I hear James moan and turns to look at him. His eyes open slowly and he put his hand on his forehead. He was entirely covered in sweat. I walk over to the side of his bed and kneel down.

"How yah feeling buddy?" I asked with big eyes. James looks at me and smiles weakly.

"Not good I-." James quickly flies and leans over his bucket vomiting. I watch sadly at the puking sick teen. When James finish he sobs softly still leaning over the bucket. I sat on the side of his bed and pulled him into a hug. His cheeks were stained with tears that were starting to slide down his face. He cried hard in my chest. This was awkward in a way. James is crying on me. On me?! I rest my head on James's head and strokes his head softly. He wraps his arms around me still crying.

"It's ok. I'm here. I'm here for you." I kissed his head. I moved off the bed and lowered his head onto his pillow.

"Thanks Tatyana." He smiled at me. I smile and wipe away the tears on his face. I lean down and kiss his forehead lightly before walking out of the room to see Carlos strangling Kendall.

"Carlos get off of Kendall." I laughed at the expression on the boys faces. Carlos did so and stood quickly up.

"Kendall. Your job starts now." I smiled pointing to the door at the sound of James upchucking. Kendall pouts and walks towards the bedroom door. I grin his way and Logan laughs at the vomit boy.

"Hey Logie! Carlito! Seems like its your job now!!" Kendall shouted. Carlos and Logan went green and walked slowly towards the room.

Damn that means its my job coming up…well if he needs it…

I fallowed the two green boys into the room and Kendall is scrubbing the barf bucket in the bathroom. Carlos and Logan help James out of bed (he can barley move since he is so weak) and they make their way to the bathroom. I fallowed them into the bath room and took over.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked as I took James from them.

"Doing what my job is. Duh. Now go." I said shooing the three boys away, out of the bathroom.

"Ah….Tati what are you doing?" He asked leaning on me.

"Helping you duh." I answered and we walked slowly over to the toilet. James blushed madly.

~ BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

I help James back into bed. He was still blushing red after that. I don't see why though. Don't people do what we do in Takoata when others are sick and to weak to move? Apparently not because back at my home people wouldn't blush madly! I pulled the covers up to his chin and he was still red. I shake my head with a little laugh.

"You'll have to get use to that until you can stand and walk around by yourself." I grinned at him crossing my arms. He whimpers in embarrassment.

"But I can stand on my own and walk!" He argues with me. Which was really cute because he pouted.

"Then why did you lean on me the whole time and had a hard time getting out of bed?" I asked him with my argument grin. James looked as if he was going to say something but pouts in stead.

"Right." I smile at him. He smiles slightly with a pale face.

"Well I still could of if you let me." James sticks his tongue out at me playfully. I laugh and cover his face with my hand. I remove my hand and James is laughing.

"I never met anyone in the world like you." I laugh with him.

"I never met any person in the world like you." James gave me his little flirty smile.

You know what…..I may like James much more than Carlos….actually I do! Like Carlos ever talks to me or anything! He just stays around the others and does nothing!!

James coughed a little interrupting my thought argument.

"You ok?" I asked him after his coughing fit stopped.

"Yeah." James smiled slightly with that look on his face like after you sneeze a lot. I smile at him and stroke his head softly. He looks at me questionably.

"You're special. You know that." I seem to get a little flirty myself...in a way. He blushes with a shy smile. Which is odd for him to be shy since he is usually hyper and loud….well the guys told me that at least.

"You are too." He smiles at me in a sickly way. I look at the watch on my wrist Kendall gave me and see it's my time to go to Rocque Records.

"I have to go. But I'll be back later." I tell him in a calm, soothing voice that makes him peaceful.

"See you later." He waves goodbye and I leave the room.

"Where you going?" Carlos asked me as I walk towards the door.

"Because you guys are off work doesn't mean I am. I'm late as it is. Bye." I told him before walking through the door and down the hall way. I walk down the stairs and into the lobby. I see the Jennifers lounging on one of the couches. They look at me and whisper to each other. I shrug and walk out of the Palm Woods.

***

I make it into the building and I was early by a minute. I walked threw the black doors and see Kelly and Gustavo sitting waiting for me.

"You're early for once." Gustavo said in a calm not irritated mood.

"Eh?" I shrugged. "What am I doing today?" I asked randomly.

"You are here to work on your dancing. To Mr. X now!!!" Gustavo actually shouted at me for once…wow. I shrug and make my way to studio A were Mr. X was practicing….Ballet.

"Aftanoon Mr. X." I said randomly walking into the studio. He looked at me amazed. Probably the good attitude.

I walked to the mattress and stood waiting for him to say something.

**Bad chpt I know….please R&R and please no rude comments**


End file.
